The popularity of motorcycling continues to increase. Riders are attracted to the freedom of the open road, leaving behind the cares and worries of everyday life. Motorcycle manufacturers have seized upon the recent surge in popularity and have been selling motorcycles and accessories in record numbers.
However, statistics show that motorcycles are generally more dangerous than automobiles. For example, certain Harley-Davidson motorcycle models exhibit what is commonly referred to as a “high-speed wobble” (or “tank-slapper”) which typically involves shaking or instability. Specifically, the front wheel can thrash from side to side, something motorcycle riders refer to as a “tank slapper” because the handlebars suddenly seem intent on battering the fuel tank into submission, causing the rider to lose control of the motorcycle.
Certain Harley-Davidson motorcycle models appear to be more prone to the problem than others. The “FLH” series of Harley-Davidson motorcycles, also known as the Electra Glide, Road King and Ultra Classic, which are widely used by law enforcement officers nationwide have been documented as being prone to instability. “A Harley, when you get it to high speed, has what you call a high-speed wobble,” Sgt. R. N. Stallings of the North Carolina Highway Patrol has been quoted as stating. In an otherwise glowing article in 1999, Motorcycle Consumer News described “an oscillation in the chassis that keeps the bike from feeling steady, both while cornering and at elevated speeds.”
Therefore, there remains a need to overcome the problem of instability in Harley-Davidson motorcycles. The discussion of the background to the invention included herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known, or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of the claims.
It will be recognized that some or all of the Figures are schematic representations for purposes of illustration and do not necessarily depict the actual relative sizes or locations of the elements shown. The Figures are provided for the purpose of illustrating one or more embodiments of the invention with the explicit understanding that they will not be used to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.